This invention relates to an improved litter product for warm blooded animals such as cats, chickens, and other animals and including as the active ingredient an odor inhibiting quantity of vitamin E absorbed in the particulate carrier that is inert to the vitamin E in that it does not inhibit its activity and inert to the animal in that it does not irritate the skin and is not harmful to the animal if taken internally.
Many types of animal litter products have been proposed using carriers of the type included herein but having associated with these carriers different types of active material which customarily only mask the odor with a perfume type ingredient. The litter product of this invention, in contrast, appears to destroy the odor rather than merely masking it even though the litter product does have a faint pleasant and natural fragrance which decreases as the litter is being used to absorb animal waste liquids and is actually reduced when the product is exposed to low temperatures approaching freezing such as temperatures of the order of about 38.degree. F. In fact, at these temperatures the product tends to lose its odor inhibiting characteristic but both the fragrance and the characteristic are returned when the product is warmed to above these low temperatures.